Perfect
by like damn
Summary: Raura. "Ross? Everything okay?" she asked gently. He grinned down at her and nodded and she smiled slightly at the look of elation on his face, "Yeah… everything's perfect."


**A/N:** This has literally been sitting in my hard drive for _weeks _before I finally decided to finish it. This is what happens when listen to 5SOS on repeat going to work and coming home from work for a billion hours straight (has officially surpassed If I Can't Be With You by R5 and Say It Now by We the Kings on my most played list via iPhone _and_ iTunes). So this is _loosely_ based on the song.

… I realize that this could've been used for Auslly but idk I just enjoy writing Raura :|

The hotel used in this fic is the _Cosmopolitan_ which is in Las Vegas. I have family in Vegas so we do a lot of sight-seeing and the Cosmo is literally so pretty you guys don't even know. I didn't get to see the Terrace Suite but it's the suite used and if you go on the site you should be able to get a floor plan and a few photos of it!

Annnnnnd if you guys want you can follow me on twitter~ I'm **paragontiffany** there I also have **likedamn_** which will basically be all fanfiction things. I don't really like discussing a lot of ff related things on my personal twitter (if you follow me, I do mention that I write but I never post a link unless it's to reply to someone. I end up deleting it after, too) because I have people irl following me on there and I like keeping those things separate. Plus, it'll be nice to have an account where I can scream about A&A and post ff LOL.

This is such a mess omg I am so sorry.

P.S. There's probably an Auslly one-shot heading your way soon, too... maybe Saturday ;)

**Disclaimer:** I'm not affiliated with Austin & Ally, Disney Channel. Ross & Laura, R5, the Cosmopolitan, SLSP by 5SOS or anything else you recognize. This isn't beta'd or anything either so there are probably a few mistakes here and there, too.

* * *

Darkness consumed the hotel room except for the random rays of light that peeked through the curtain. The random articles of clothing were strewn across the floor, on the dresser, and on the chair that was situated on the other side of the room. Sheets were bunched up high on the bed, currently occupied by an exhausted blonde as he groaned loudly, the sun hitting his sleeping face. Taking his pillow, he threw it over his head, blocking out the light before reaching beside him, only for his hand to touch the cool sheets beside him.

What the-

Peeking out from under the pillow, his eyes squinted as they tried to adjust in the dark and a loud yawn escaped his mouth before he stared at the blank empty space beside him. He could still smell the faint perfume that was lingering beside him and his mind flashed back to last night, the memories playing out in his head like a movie. A small smile tugging at his lips and he tried to strain his ears to see if he could hear any movement coming from the en suite bathroom or possibly on the other side of the room so that what happened last night _could_ happen again. However, he was slightly disappointed when he was met with silence.

Well then.

He sat up and moved to the edge of the bed, his feet placed against the soft white carpet of the hotel suite. He ran a tired hand over his face as he reached for his boxers that were thrown on the floor hours before, smirking a bit as he was then reminded of how they got there in the first place. Sliding them over his legs and hanging them low on his hips, he pushed himself off the bed and he made his way through the room, walking to the bathroom.

It was unreal as to how everything had changed in the last 48-hours. At the age of twenty-five, he was still one of the biggest heartthrobs across America, the band had done exceptionally well in the last couple of years, touring the world and making music. They had just gotten back from a huge tour that had last them almost a year, only to end it a week or so ago because his sister and the drummer of the band were expecting a little one soon.

So they had decided to take a break for now, which was good considering one of his brothers wanted to spend time with his fiancée as he was recruited in LA as a music producer for other artists and the oldest of his family tackling on another project, getting a second shot at acting by playing in a lead role of a movie, bringing along his wife and three-year-old daughter to a remote location somewhere in Europe.

Which left him alone, except he wasn't really alone.

Walking into the bathroom, he popped the light on as the bathroom came to life and he eyed his appearance in the large vanity mirror in the master bathroom. His hair was disheveled, sticking up in many places and he raised an eyebrow, a smirk gracing his god-like chiseled face as red lipstick stains were etched around his mouth and down his neck and to his torso as he remembered _exactly_ how those came to be.

It was hot and magical and everything he could have ever wanted and _needed_.

He was certain if he turned and could see his back, tiny crescent shaped moons would be plastered on his back as well as scratches…

He wouldn't get into that though.

The thought however, made him smirk even more.

He raised a hand, running his hand through his hair, a black and red marking on his wrist, adorning _her _name, catching his attention.

It was small, the perfect placement and it was still healing and kind of red but he didn't care. The outline lip print belonging to her painted in red and her name on top of it in black cursive. It was simple, beautiful and was he going to regret it?

No. Never.

They were in it for the long run.

Over the years he had gotten a few tattoos but this one, this one was perfect. She was permanently etched on his skin, not just in his heart like she had been for the last ten years.

Grinning to himself, Ross reached over and turned off the light and headed out, not before his eyes caught the glint on his left hand.

A silver band wrapped around his ring finger.

His wedding ring.

Damn, a lot of things happened last night.

Another wide smile graced his gorgeous face as he eyed it, sighing happily as he thought about the other person who had the matching ring, the one who was currently missing at the moment, hopefully as happy as he was feeling right now. This was a long time coming for the both of them.

Their friendship, in the last decade had grown incredulously. They were on a show together at fifteen and had fallen in love at seventeen. For three years, their relationship had many ups and downs but as the show ended after season 4 and her finally heading off to college after deferring for a year, things had gotten completely and utterly crazy for the both of them. He was working hard with the band and getting lead roles left and right as she went to school and did on a lot of charity work on the side.

They had grown apart in their relationship. Was it possible to fall out of love with someone you knew you were over the top in love with once before? The break up was mutual but tears were shed because they were each other's rock and they didn't know what it was like being in love with someone else. They didn't know _how_ to be in love with someone else because they knew that they were supposed to be in it for the long run.

It sucked. A lot.

They decided to be just friends, best friends. Best friends who were once lovers and in the last few years they did not date, never once did they ever find another person. He may have flirted with other girls, she may have gone on dates with a few guys in college, but at the end of the day there was no one else.

Until she had gotten herself a boyfriend a year and a half ago. Right before he left on tour.

He never realized how much it would _hurt_ to see her with another guy. She met him at a charity event and he was perfect. His name was Nicholas (not Nick). They had been friends; from what she told him on the phone when he was in South America doing a show, and he had _seen_ the paparazzi photos but he believed her because he knew she would never lie to him. But then there were photos of her and Nicholas kissing and his heart sank into the pit of his stomach.

He had plastered on a smile and ignored the pang in his heart whenever they Skyped and he saw how her face lit up when she spoke about Nicholas (again, not Nick). He wondered if she ever lit up like that when they were dating; according to his sister, Raini, Kiersey and Kat, she always did. She was perfect and a long time ago, she was _his,_ and sometimes he wished that they never fell out of love.

Although, he was certain it was just the distance that made them grew apart and he never fell out of love with her in the first place.

It was only a few weeks ago when he returned home to LA, she showed up on his doorstep sobbing because Nicholas, her _perfect Nicholas,_ had cheated on her.

Nicholas was completely lucky he didn't end up getting more than a black eye that night.

He had a nickname, too. Nick the Dick.

Ross barely ever left her side since then, staying in her apartment like he was some kind of roommate. Since he travelled a lot, he still lived at home, unable to find a place to call his own but somehow a few of his things just ended up at hers.

Like they were together.

But they weren't. Obviously.

They were just best friends.

They cuddled a lot in two weeks and he never realized how much he missed it and he knew she never realized how much she missed it, too.

During the cuddles, they talked a lot about the 'What-Could-Have-Been's', his life, her life, and how she was holding up with the whole Nicholas thing. She said that she was okay with it now because one day she was going to find someone who loved her and deserved her. Nicholas didn't deserve her tears.

She didn't realize that the one person who loved her more than life was lying right beside her.

And then he did it. Almost 48-hours ago.

_After spending almost two weeks with her since he had gotten back, he decided it was time to go home and at least spend some time with his mom and dad, even though he was certain they enjoyed the time alone. His siblings, all living in apartments or houses. Rydel and Ellington lived in a three-bedroom house, getting ready to welcome their son in a few weeks. Riker and his wife, a supermodel named Rebecca and their little daughter Rhyanne in good old Malibu, Rocky had an apartment in the downtown core of LA, and Ryland was living with his best friends somewhere just north of Hollywood. _

_Then there was him. Living with his parents. At the age of twenty-five._

_Ross sat up in his room, remembering the times when his siblings or the Austin & Ally cast came barging into his room. The photos still plastered on the wall, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen year old Ross smiling back at him. He missed those times._

_He missed those times with _her_. _

_And what was that saying again? Distance made the heart grow fonder?_

_Distance most definitely made _his_ heart grow fonder._

_Covering his hands over his eyes his mind flashed to the only girl he had ever loved and how in the last two weeks he realized just how much in love with her he still was. He just wanted her and her alone. There was a reason why he had never been with anyone else but her because even after five years she still clouded his mind and his heart. _

_And he had to tell her. He needed to tell her and he didn't care if she rejected him. There was no way these last two weeks of reuniting with her were nothing more than two friends catching up. It was so much more than that._

_He grabbed his phone and texted the one person he knew he could go to, aside from her. The one person he knew, knew her just as well as he knew him._

_Calum. _

'_I think I'm about to do something completely stupid' he wrote and got out of bed._

'_What?' _

_Ross gnawed on his lower lip roughly, getting up from his bed and scrambled about. 'I think I'm going to tell her I'm still in love with her', he typed, 'And it's going to be weird and I don't care because I don't know if she still loves me too… I just need to let her know.'_

_He put his phone down and threw on a pair of jeans, eying his phone as he awaited Calum's reply and when he did, Ross almost doubled over._

'_Who said she ever stopped?'_

Ross walked across the living room/rec room of the suite, his head turning to the right where the sliding glass doors towards the balcony was slightly ajar, the warm breeze of the Las Vegas air wafted through the room and he grinned when he could hear the light humming of one of their songs echoing through the room. He smiled to himself tiredly, walking to the mini-kitchen grabbing a cup of coffee that had already been brewed into a mug. The Vegas morning sunlight peaked doors from across the room and he made his way outside.

His hazel eyes looked over at the beautiful brunette sitting down on a lounge chair. She was currently wearing his too big of a white dress shirt that was falling off her shoulders and reached mid thigh, covering the red and white underwear she sported underneath. Her legs went for miles and it took everything in him not to throw her over his shoulder and bring her back to the bedroom.

He spotted the ring on her finger, remembering exactly what went down after he had texted Calum. He had gone through his drawer, finding something he had stored away five years ago hidden beneath the old socks and boxer briefs. He packed some things in a duffel bag before leaving a note for his parents stating he was going to be doing something and he had no idea when he would be back but he would call them afterwards and headed out.

Which brought them to where they were now.

_He was a nervous wreck. _

_His hand tapped against the steering wheel of his car as he drove down the familiar street to her apartment. His heart was thudding, sweat started to form between his brows and he bit his lip harshly, a terrible habit he had developed over the years to the point he sometimes made it bleed. _

_He needed to stop._

_Pulling into the driveway of her townhouse apartment, he sat in the car, staring at the white door before he took a deep breath and made his way out, walking up the steps to the don't door._

_He was at a loss of words when she opened it._

_How was it possible that she became more perfect just standing there when he had seen her hours prior?_

_Long gone were the really short pajamas that he saw her in this morning before he left. She had taken his sweater. A sweater he had given her long ago that was slightly worn out but still in good condition, the sweater he gave her when he went on his first world tour back in 2014, the red sweater with white font that said 'Walk the Moon' on it, still to this day, one of their favourite bands. His eyes trailed down and he took her all in, the skinny jeans with slightly ripped at the knees and some on the thighs and her hair was up, face make up free._

_She never looked more perfect._

"_Ross?" she questioned in confusion as her best friend stood there, staring at her, looking completely and utterly nervous- which was rare because it was _Ross_ and he never got nervous. "What are you doing here?"_

_His mouth gaped open slightly, still unable to say anything before he took shook his head, snapping himself out of it. Ross stood straight, staring at the girl who had captured his heart for more than ten years now. _

"_Ross?" she questioned uneasily, wondering what on earth he was doing here. She had only seen him a couple of hours prior and she never realized how much she missed his presence around her until now. "Are you-"_

"_I love you," he blurted out and she froze. Her breath hitched in the back of her throat, staring at the blonde rockstar. Her heart palpitated loudly, her ears ringing at his words as she grabbed the doorknob to steady herself and he continued, "You're my best friend, Laura, and I love you. I'm still in love with you and I have been since I first met you ten years ago."_

_He stared up at her, the nerves eating at him alive but he did not dare let them take over. _

_This was important. _

_Probably one of the most important things he ever had to do in his twenty-five years of existence._

_Laura's eyes widened as she felt the tears well up in her eyes and she watched him get down on one knee, pulling out a small black velvet box, popping it open and revealing a beautiful diamond ring. "Ross, I-"_

"_Five years ago, I bought this," he admitted with a small blush on his cheeks, "It was a promise ring. I hadn't seen you in months because you were so busy with school and I was always in the studio. I was ready to give it to you but then we decided to call it quits between us so I stuffed it in my sock drawer where it's been there ever since._

"_And being just friends was fine because we were both busy. We couldn't work on us that much. You were and are, still an important factor in my life and I tried to move on. Girls have never stayed longer than two dates with me because although my head said move on, my heart stayed with you. It's always been yours, Laura." Looking up at her, Ross bit his lip, the hairs on the nape of his neck standing up as he nervously eyed her and putting his whole heart out there for her._

"_I never realized just how much I loved you until you started dating Nicholas before I left for tour almost a year ago. It killed me. It killed me every time we talked and Skyped and your face lit up when you spoke about him. It got me wondering if you ever lit up whenever I was mentioned back when we were together. But I plastered on a smile because you were so happy and like Austin once told Ally, I just wanted you to be happy. _

"_When I got back two weeks ago and you told me Nick the Dick cheated on you, I saw red. You didn't deserve to get your heartbroken because you're so fucking perfect. You still sing Frozen songs, seven years later, and you always say how much you miss school even after graduating at the top of your major. You're still the same person I've been in love with and you always know how to keep me in check when I tend to stray. You've only gotten more beautiful and Nicholas is a douchebag who doesn't deserve you, no one does because you're just _you_ and anyone would be lucky enough to call you theirs. _

"_As we caught up these last two weeks I realized that even after five years, you're the only person I want. And as I sat back at home a few hours ago, I couldn't help but think, you're the only person I'll ever need. I love you, Laura. The thought of you being with someone else doesn't sit well with me and I don't want anybody else because all I've ever want is you. I will spend my whole life loving you…_

"_It's stupid for me to ask this because you might not feel the same way, but it's worth a shot, right?" Biting on his lower lip, his hazel eyes met her teary brown ones and he took a deep breath, _

"_Will you marry me?"_

_A sob had escaped the back of her throat and he didn't even have to wait long because she didn't even have to second guess her answer as the tears started to cascade down her cheeks uncontrollably and her heart swelled up for the man kneeling in front of her._

_She said the one, three letter word that changed his whole world around._

"_Yes."_

"Stop staring."

Ross looked up in slight surprise and Laura turned to him in her chair, jutting out her pink tongue between her teeth cheekily as she set her coffee mug down. "Good morning, you."

He walked over to her, placing his mug down, and managed to squish himself behind her. She giggled softly as he pressed another kiss to her shoulder, his arms wrapped around her tiny figure as he pushed himself against her from behind. "Can't help yourself, huh?" she teased lightly, turning her head to look at him.

"We have five years to make up for the time we lost …" his voice trailed off and gripped her hips, eying lustfully at the marks on her neck that he had left her just a few hours prior. Her face flushed slightly and Laura bit her lip, the corners of her lip tilting upward as she smiled up at him. "Oh, really?"

Grabbing her face to turn her towards him, he grinned haughtily before he pressed his lips against hers, smirking when he heard a moan escape against her mouth. "Mhmm…"

She let out a small gasp and she pulled away breathlessly, blushing furiously as his hands ran up her bare thighs in slight daylight, tugging gently at the underwear she was wearing under his dress shirt. Pulling away Ross looked at her contently, a genuine smile plastered across his face as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you…" he trailed off, shutting his eyes and nudging his nose against hers.

Beaming up at him, Laura sighed happily, knowing she would never get tired of hearing those words, "I love you, too…" she cooed back, pecking his lips softly and snuggled back into his embrace. "Our family and friends are going to freak out when they realize we ran off to Vegas got hitched last night," she stated and he laughed, "Wait till they find out Calum was a witness via FaceTime and a really bad Elvis impersonator," he joked.

"We can figure it all out later," she giggled before looking at him innocently, "Right now, I think I want some alone time with my husband. You think you can help me find him?"

Ross looked down at her with hooded eyes and smirked smugly with a nod, "Probably not, but I can show you a fun time… your husband will just have to deal with it."

Laura bit her lip and turned, straddling his hips as she rocked against him, causing Ross to groan loudly, "I'm _so_ down," she whispered fusing their mouths together as things became hotter than the scorching weather and the newlyweds moved inside towards the master bedroom.

As he laid her on the bed, he pulled away and he looked at _his_ _perfect wife _beneath him, panting, still unable to believe that she was his forever and he was hers.

The brunette bit her lip as she looked at him curiously, "Ross? Everything okay?" she asked gently. He grinned down at her and nodded and she smiled slightly at the look of elation on his face, "Yeah… everything's perfect," he smiled back before kissing her again and nothing more was said between them as they consummated their marriage for the rest of the day.

Most definitely perfect.

* * *

**A/N:** … I realize that this is probably a cluster of a mess and I hate it but I love it all at the same time. I'm sorry if it's terrible.

Ahhhhhhhhhh. Review? Fave? Please and thank ya!


End file.
